Are you gonna say your sorry?
by badeshipper14
Summary: basicly what i think happened after jade turned off becks webcam in wifi in the sky...let the bade begin!


**hey guys this is a little bade oneshot that is probably going to be in my bade story but i am afraid that i might forget it so i really want to post it as a oneshot also. this is basicly what i think happened after jade turned off becks webcam in wifi in the sky. it is rated t but it is not that dirty. **

**OMFG! fellow bade shippers it is comfirmed that bade is getting back together! do not give up hope! i do not know if it is going to be in the episode tori saves beck and jade. but i was reading some stuff on victorious wiki and there is a episode called one thousand berry balls that is a couple of episodes after the episode tori saves beck and jade. there was a video leaked from this episode of jade and beck dancing very close together and then they kissed and i was like oh hell yes! (sorry for my language just really exited!) it made my day i was so happy so check it out yourself! also i apologise for not updating on my other story "life isnt a fairy tale" but no one is really reading it so i am thinking of stopping it. **

**disclaimer: no i do not own victorious or any of its characters, that all belongs to dan *cough* best couple ever breaker uper *cough* schnider. now normally i would be upset about not owning beckett james oliver but however for the time being i absolutly fucking hate him! And i will continue to untill the god damn fucking bastered is down on his knees begging for jades forgivness and he better have a** **damn good apologie and reason for attempting to kiss tori and for not opening that god damn fucking door.**

**well i am done my rant now. and i am terribly sorry for my language but i just kind of let it all out:)**

**well i hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

**jades ****pov **

I was pissed and for good reason! Beck was cheating on me with some slut of a cheerleader! Now Jade dont get ahead of yourself, I thought. Beck loves you. Right? He always says he does...but he is a really good actor. could everything be a lie? All this thinking was making my head hurt. i needed to get to the bottom of this. I thought as I turned up Becks drivway and stormed up to his rv. I pounded on the door of his rv and heard him say somthing about him being busy from inside. i felt tears well up in my eyes. He was in there with some cheerleader sucking his face off! I wanted to just run away but i couldnt. I wiped my eyes and pounded on the door again. "sorry, its locked." i heard him say. Well that wasnt going to fucking stop me! Gathering all the stregnth i could muster i prepared for the worst and kicked the door open. "she has a key?" i heard the cheerleader say. "No she has a foot." beck replied. Damn right I have a foot! Something Beck wasnt going to have pretty soon! I walked through the door prepared to rip some chick off my boyfriend, but the only one there was beck crouched over is laptop. thats were the girls voice was coming from. It wasnt a cheerleader, it was vega's anoying voice on video chat. releif instantly came over me but them remembered that beck was still dogsitting for a cheerleader and could still be cheating on me! "What the hell?" i yelled! Beck looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean what the hell, YOU just kicked my door down!" he said. "why are you dogsitting for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" I asked/stated. " Look its not what you think-" "no! i am not stupid, your are cheating on me with some slut!" i screamed! "Look she will be here in a couple of minutes, so why dont you just wait for her?" I saw him scoot over on the couch and pat the spot next to him gesturing for me to sit beside him. OH hell no i thought and sat on the edge of his bed. Beck just shrugged and turned back over to his laptop to talk to vega. i flipped around on my phone for a while checking my texts and then i began to play temple run. after about 10minutes I heard a knock on the door. Perfect the cheerleader was here...showtime I thought. "Come in." beck called. i smiled a sarcatsic smile and yelled. "Ya! Come in!" I turned around to look at the door and in walked...a nine year old cheerleader. What the hell i thought. "Hi beck." she said sweetly. "Hi ally." he replied. "Jade this is my next door neibour ally." he said turning to me. "Ally, this is my girlfriend jade." he said turning back to ally. "Hello ally." I said waving. "Hi." she said waving back. "Thanks for looking after sparkles." she said quietly turning back to beck. "Any time kiddo." he said smiling as he handed her back her dog. she leaned closer to him and whispered. "Your girlfriend's pretty." "I know." he whispered back. I couldnt help but grin. "Bye." She said and left. Beck once again made a gesture for me to sit next to him and being relived that he wasnt cheating I sat next to him. "Wow jade, looks like you got some compition!" vega said smirking. I gave her my signature glare and she wiped that grin off her face. Saticfied i turned back to beck. "are you gonna say your sorry?" He actually thought i was going to say sorry. He diddnt give me details! "you diddnt tell me she was nine!" I snapped. "You diddnt give me the chance." he replied matter of factictly. "OH dont try to this around on me i shot back." Beck began to say a response to that but i wasnt listining to a single thing he said and just kept ranting on. "You always like to tease and anoy me just to push my buttons!" i screamed our voices kept getting louder and louder as we tried to talk over eachother. all the while tori is blabbering on about wanting us to fight some other time bla bla bla. "shut it vega!" I finally screamed and clicked end on the video chat. "Was that really nessicary?" Beck sighed. "Yes!" I yelled rolling my eyes. "soo...are you gonna say ur sorry?" Beck asked with a gooffy grin on his face. I turned towards him and gave him a death glare...was he asking for a death wish? "Thank the lord looks can't kill." Beck chuckled. "If looks could kill you would have been dead a long-" I was cut off by beck picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "What the hell beck!" i screamed as i began pounding my fists on his back. "do you want me to bite you? I will bite you!" I screamed as he layed me on my back on his bed. Then he gently crawlwd on top of me. I reached up to kiss him, but instead he took ahold of my arms and pinned me down. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way beck said." "Whats the easy way?" I asked raising my pirced eyebrow. "Are you gonna say ur sorry?" he asked while atempting to keep a straight face. "Hmmmmm lets see...umm NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i yelled. "Alright hard way it is'" He said chuckling. slowly he began to lift up my shirt as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides. Ok i admit i was getting turned on. "Beck just kiss me!" I whined. " "Are u gonna say ur sorry?" he said with a smirk. "no" i replied in a duh tone. "well then no kissys for you." he half said half laughed when seeing the frown on my face. slowly he gently began grinding his groin against me causing me to moan. "Beck quit being a tease!" i whined. "Are u gonna say ur sorry?" he asked with a goofy grin. "alright beck i am going to say this slowly...nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" I yelled. "have it your way then" he said. he pinned my arms down with his knees, and lifted his shirt over his head. then he used his hands to pin me down again. his grinding became faster and faster untill i couldn't handel it anymore. between the bulge growing in his pants, his hands roaming from my stomach to my thighs and those insanly hot abbs a few inches from me i couldnt take it and i finally gave in. "fine i am sorry." i said quietly. A smile of saticfaction crept over his face as he said. "What sorry i diddnt here that?" " i said im fucking sorry!" screamed. Instantly he closed his eyes and lowered his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched mine. everytime we kissed i felt a spark and this time was no diffrent. His hands roamed up and down my legs for awhile until they slowly slid up to my ass and finally they rested on my back. i arched to his to his touch and i felt beck smile into the kiss. I placed one of my hands on his back and other tangled in his hair. He slowly began unbutton my red and black checkered flannel shirt. (Well i guess it was his shirt actually. i had to borrow it the other day when i slept over at his house and forgot clothes for the next day) We broke the kiss as i helped him slide it off my arms leaving me in my black tank top. things were heating up quickly as came back down to kiss me more roughly than before. damn he was a good kisser. slowly he began to trace his tongue along my bottom lip paracticly begging for entrance which i gladly granted him. His hands slid under my shirt as he began to rub them up and down my sides for a while and then he wrapped them around my waist. without breaking the kiss, his arms tightned around me as he picked me up and stood me up on the ground. he began to kiss more roughly as he slowly backed me up into the wall. our lips moved in perfect rythm as he pressed me up to the wall. his hands soon found their place on my back again as i placed one on his waist and the other tangled in his hair. his hands slid down to my thighs as he grabbed them and pulled me closer. realising what he was trying to get me to do i wrapped my legs around his waist as his arms snaked their way up to my back. Never breaking the kiss he carried me over to the couch and laid me down, my shoulders resting on the armrest. He gently crawled back on top of me kissing me roughly yet passionetly. "Mmmmmmm god damitt beck!" i moaned inbetween kisses. his hands slowly sneaked their way down to the bottom of my tank top. our lips parted to breath as his hands slowly began to lift up my shirt. i bit my lip nervously. seeing this he imedietly stopped and gave me a questoning glance as if to ask to continue. i nodded, and he pulled the tank top over my my head. even though i still had my bra on becks eyes widened at the sight. i felt myself blush, and look down. Beck lifted my chin as he whispered "you are beautiful." sending chills down my spine before capturing my lips once again. his lips moved from my lips to my neck, leaving kisses then he latched on and began to suck sure to leave a hicky. I moaned and traced the mucles on his shoulder blades as he countinued on my neck. the firceness slowly began to die down as he came back to my lips and kissed me softly and sweetly a couple of times before we parted. he rested forhead on mine and looked deep into my eyes. Oh those eyes. Those soft brown eyes made me melt. not breaking eye contact I slowly rubbed my hands up and down his abbs. We just sat there content looking into eachothers eyes until beck broke the silence. "I love you so much jade." he said just above a whisper. "I love you to." I anwsered turthfully. man i was so deeply in love with this boy. he had me wrapped around his finger and i would take a bullet for him anyday...he is always there for me and i would die without him...

**sooo...did i do ok? i know it is bad, this is my first try at a makeout scene so i hope i didnt bore u to death! and please please please please review serioulsy it would mean so much...please?**

**also i apologise if i had some spelling/grammer problems i wrote this at 1 in the morning.**

**hey did any of u guys go to we day today? i did and it was fucking amazing! my school had floor seats in the 3rd row! i took video of headlys performance but i dont think it turned out to well because i was shaking so much and u can probably only hear me and my friends fangirling in the background!**


End file.
